


basketball boys are indeed hot

by LeeMinsungie



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Blowjobs, Changbin and Minho are juniors, Daddy Kink, Deepthroat, Felix and Jisung are seniors, Felix got turned on with Changbin playing basketball, Fingering, Gay, M/M, Party, Riding, Teasing, age-swap, changbin calls felix baby girl, changlix, felix cries, handjobs, idk what to tag :<, jeongin is a friend, lowkey asshole changbin, mentioned Hyunjin and Chan, minsung is here ofcourse, powerbottom felix, sucking, thigh riding, this story kinda sucks?, top changbin, woomin too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMinsungie/pseuds/LeeMinsungie
Summary: senior felix gets turned on by junior changbin playing basketball
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Kim Woojin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	basketball boys are indeed hot

**Author's Note:**

> henloo i'm baaack and i'm here to serve you sumn changlix oneshot again which is requested
> 
> // again, this is not proofread so please bear it if you see sumn grammatical errors\  
> // lowkey sucks? for me... though hehe :<

*******

"Felix don't be such a boring friend and come with me" Felix groaned as Jisung pulled the sleeve of his shirt, "This is our senior year, meaning our LAST. I repeat, our last time to see these hot boys playing basketball and I will not let your lazy ass ruin this game"

Felix let out another groan, "Jisung, you don't have to drag me into that game just to see you cheering and shouting for the so-called love of your life whose name is Lee Minho. Stop pulling my sleeve you'll tear it you shithead" he said as he slaps Jisung's hand.

"Aw that hurts" Jisung pouted, "You're so boring, you're the only friend I have here now because Hyunjin and Chan graduated already plus Jeongin is a journalist and is probably out there somewhere taking pictures" he said and he crossed arms

The blonde hair just rolled his eyes, "You're treating me snacks" he said as he started to walk pass by Jisung

"Yay"

The walk to the hall where the basketball game will take place is quite long... well, not really if they walked straight but since it's a university meet where campuses from other places are here at their school to compete, there are a lot of booths and stalls that are open and of course, they were hooked. They've spent more than what they were planning in the first place because...

"That store is such an advantage taker hmp... just because their section has Lee Minho in it doesn't mean they can sell polaroids of him" Jisung said and glared at the store but went back smiling on the paper bag he was holding, containing bunch of Minho's polaroid, "He looks sooo good oh my god I can't wait to buy a clear case and put this at the back of my phone"

"What is he a kpop idol?" Felix asked and got a light punch in return.

They continued to walk and finally got inside the hall, most of the benches are now occupied until they saw Jeongin in the front row waving at them. Jisung instantly ran towards Jeongin and gave him a hug, Felix didn't have a choice but to follow him.

"Oh my god thank you for saving us seats Jeongin you're the best" Jisung said and gave Jeongin kisses all over his face

"You're disgusting, I saved you seats and that's what you're giving to me?" Jeongin acted disgusted but kept a smile on his face, "I need to go now, I just saved you your seats but the OIC is already mad for me not chatting back and telling him where am I... that bitch"

"I'm sorry, we kinda-"

"Not we, just you"

Jisung rolled his eyes and continued, "I kinda got distracted with that one booth who sold Minho polaroids and ended up getting late"

"I knew that stall will be your greatest nightmare" Jeongin laughed before patting their backs, "I really need to go now. Enjoy the game. I'm glad you got Felix with you now. That's new"

"Shut up" Felix said as he sat on the benches, "Jisung sit down the game's about to start. And let the busy journalist go, will you?"

"Oh right" Jisung waved his goodbye to Jeongin, "See you later" and got a nod as a reply so Jisung just sat beside Felix.

Not too long, the crowd went wild as soon as the players entered the court. Felix wasn't even prepared when everyone around him started shouting and yes, that includes Jisung.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here" Felix whispered and rolled his eyes before he started scanning the players.

His eyes went first to Minho... the guy was wearing a sleeveless jersey, revealing his nice armpit whenever he stretches his arms. He's really good looking, no wonder Jisung likes him so much. After that, he stared at every player, nothing much, nothing special until his eyes landed on a guy who has a sharper chin but it doesn't make him look ugly, it makes him look hotter.

"Damn" he uttered between his breaths as he saw the guy started stretching his arms, revealing his biceps and really nice armpits too, those armpits which you would just want to sniff all day long.

Jisung noticed Felix and stared on where he was staring, "Ooh someone caught your eye?" he giggled

"Maybe..." Felix bit his lip as he stared at the guy, "What's his name?"

"Were you looking at that guy with a slightly sharp chin? That's Changbin, Minho's classmate. I'm surprised you didn't saw his polaroids on the booth earlier" Jisung said as he opened his bag and revealed some snacks, Felix's hand immediately went there to get some.

"He's hot" Felix said, still staring at the guy but now... it was full of lust, it was as if he was undressing the guy at the court imagining he has a big dick. "I'm getting turned on so bad"

"Too much information, I didn't need to know that you shit"

The game was quite long but it didn't matter to Felix. Felix was just... day dreaming about how that certain basketball player can man-handle him easily because of his biceps. He was day dreaming too much but got distracted when all of a sudden everyone aside from him are already standing up, shouting and cheering... What happened?

"Bitch the game's already over" Jisung said as he laughed at Felix who obviously doesn't know what was happening.

It took some time before Felix could process that he was looking at the junior for almost an hour. He sure is whipped.

"Do you wanna go to the mall and shop for new clothes?" Jisung asked as soon as they got out of the hall.

Felix turned to him and gave him a confused look, "For what?"

"Oh right, this is your first time coming to the game right?" Felix nodded, "Every time our team wins, they have this so-called congratulatory party or something like that at ten o'clock to celebrate their win. Hmm... though Chan hyung already graduated that means they'll be celebrating it in a different place"

"They celebrated at Chan hyung's house before?" the younger asked earning a nod from Jisung "How come I did not know that?"

"Maybe because you're really not interested in sports and parties before? Which kinda sucked because I, a party-goer, is friends with you. Eww" Jisung even showed a face of disgust before laughing, "Sooo?"

"I don't know? I really don't have time to party—"

"Changbin's probably there later—"

"What are we waiting for? I need to shop" Felix said as he pulled Jisung

*******

"So here we are? I think" Jisung asked as he took out his phone to look at the message that was sent to him by a junior earlier, "Yes I think this is the place already, someone said that Changbin owns this one" he said looking at the house.

"Oh wow" that's all Felix could say. Because they're standing right in front of a three-story house with a backyard. If this is Changbin's house then he's rich as hell.

"I could hear the music already let's go" Jisung excitedly grabbed Felix wrist and before the gray-haired could speak, he was dragged inside the house.

There are no guards or whatsoever guarding the front door so maybe everyone who are dressed well is allowed to enter. When they got inside, they got shocked by how huge the inside of the house was.

"Damn... Chan hyung is no match for this one" Felix giggled with the thought "Is that a chandelier?" he pointed out

"Oh—hey Jisung hyung and Felix hyung" Jeongin's voice can be heard around so they looked around and see the red-hair rushing towards them, "I'm surprised Jisung hyung, you got Felix hyung to come to the basketball game earlier and now you got him to come to this party"

"I told him Changbin's going to be here" Jisung answered and grinned before looking at Felix

"Really?" the youngest answered back, "You like Changbin?"

"Shut up?"

Jeongin let out a laugh, "This is Changbin's house actually. He's roaming around with Minho, if you're lucky enough, you'll see him"

"That's great. Aren't you going to stay with us?" Jeongin shook his head

"Nah, I'm with my club members. But I'll be with you later, if I see you still here though" Jeongin smirked earning a confuse look from Felix but Jisung understood what Jeongin meant.

"He meant he'll be with us later, if we're still here and not in someone else's guest room" Jisung laughed before turning to Jeongin, "Okay then, we'll just socialize from here and there don't worry. We can handle this. Go back to your members" Jeongin nodded and excused himself, leaving the two.

"That leaves the two of us, I guess?" Felix said as he looked around, trying to look for someone he knew, or someone who's name is Changbin

"Should we get drunk and make out?"

"What?"

"What?"

"I though I heard you say we should get drunk and make out"

"Yeah I said that"

"Jisung what the fuck?"

Felix only got a laugh as a response from Jisung before someone interrupted them.

"Jisung hyung?" Jisung turned around to look at who called him, "Fancy meeting you here, Jisung hyung" Minho said as he handed Jisung a glass of tequila

"O-oh hey Minho" the elder was flustered but it didn't stop him from getting the tequila Minho was offering, "Thanks"

Felix looked at Changbin and to his surprise, the younger as looking at him too. No words, Changbin handed him a glass of tequila too which he took and gave Changbin a slight nod as a thanks.

"Minho, I'm tired roaming around let's rest somewhere" Changbin initiated and Minho just nodded, "You guys seem to be standing here for quite awhile already, why don't you sit with us Hyungs?" Changbin asked the two.

Jisung and Felix exchanged glances, they were going to sit with their crushes? Too good to be true but who are they to decline the offer? Jisung eagerly nodded as he smiled at Minho. "Sure, sure. Guide us where"

Smiling with the thought, Felix couldn't keep himself but to look at Changbin and smiled at the younger when their eyes met, "Guide us?" he whispered to Changbin and got a nod in return.

The two young males guided them somewhere away from the people partying in the living room, they went inside a not wide yet not small room where there are couches you could sit on.

"Feel free to sit wherever you want, this is actually a part of the living room which I am surprised why no one is here yet but... I'm glad at the same time" Changbin said as he sat at one of the couches, followed by Minho.

Being the shy seniors, the two went at the corner and sat slightly far away from the other two. Which earned them a chuckle.

"Jisung and Felix hyung, don't be shy. You're older than us by one year, we're the ones who are supposed to be shy" Minho stated

Jisung laughed, "No, we're not being shy. I mean... sorry to say this but we're not really close? We've just met and got some nice conversation until now but that's it?" he said as he let out a nervous sigh, "But if you'd like to take this thing in a next level then... why not?" he asked and winked at Minho.

"Jisung?!" Felix pinched Jisung's thighs which made the eldest scream.

"That hurts you bitch"

"Don't embarrass yourself" Felix said as he took a sip on his glass, noticing that it's empty already he stood up and excused himself, "I'm going to get another glass. Excuse me" he said before exiting the room.

He was walking when he heard something on one of the rooms, something like... a scream. He was curious, he really didn't want to know what was happening but his feet lead him infront of the door where the scream came from.

The screams became louder until it went softer and changed into... moans?

_"Fa-faster... fuck Woojin faster... you feel so good... damn"_

_"S-seungmin, you're taking me so well... so good. Fuck"_

Felix's eyes widened, Seungmin is on the same year as Jeongin so he knew him and Woojin is his classmate. They're fucking? In this party? Not even in their own house?

"I though you were getting yourself a drink?" he heard someone speaks behind him.

"Oh my God" Felix turned around shocked because of the sudden voice coming from someone, he saw Changbin looking at him, "you scared me"

"Did I?" Changbin asked as he went near Felix, trying to hear what he was listening to, "Seungmin and Woojin? You were listening to them while they're having sex? That's kinda inappropriate thing to do Hyung"

Felix felt his face blushed, "I-I am not listening to them, I just thought something's happening because someone screamed"

"Well you're not wrong because something's happening" Changbin said while looking at Felix from head to toe, "That seems painful"

"W-what?"

"Your boner"

Felix got goosebumps as soon as those words came out from the younger as he looked down on his painful erection, "I-its not what you think Changbin-ah"

"Did you get a boner because of Seungmin and Woojin fucking or..." Felix tensed up as he felt Changbin's finger trailed his stomach upwards until it reached his chin, making him look straight on the younger's eyes, "or you got a boner with just having me around you?"

"Ch-changbin-ah... stop" he uttered but is slowly melting on the younger's touch. Felix would be lying if he'll say he wasn't horny the first time he saw Changbin wearing a sleeveless jersey on the court earlier... and now that Changbin's making a move, he's getting hornier as it goes by.

"Hyung-ah..." he leaned forward, making an eye-to-eye contact with the elder, "Should I stop? Really? Seems like your body doesn't want me to"

Felix could feel his breathe getting deeper and deeper as Changbin continues to touch his face, "Binnie-ah... please"

"Binnie? That's new... but I prefer you calling me..." Changbin caressed Felix's cheeks which made him let out a soft moan, he leaned closer near Felix's ears and whispered, "Daddy"

"Fuck it" Felix said before planting his lips on the younger's. The kiss went from a sweet one to a feisty one, it was as if they were hungry with each other's lips. Felix's hand went on the back of Changbin's head to grab his hair and push him deeper into the kiss.

Felix felt the younger smile in between their kisses but he couldn't ask why because he felt Changbin's both hands wrapping around his thighs before lifting him up, Felix knew exactly what Changbin was doing so as soon as he got lifted, he immediately wrapped his legs around Changbin's waist as he let out a soft moan in between their kisses.

Changbin pulled away from the kiss and looked at Felix, "Do you want to continue this thing hyung?" he asked, hoping for a yes.

Smirking, Felix planted a peck on Changbin's lips and nodded, "Of course... daddy" he grinned as he said that.

"I'm glad" Changbin said and tried to open the door beside the room where Seungmin and Woojin were fucking. Still lifting Felix, he successfully opened the door and went inside the room. "I'm happy you came to this party, Felix hyung"

"Seems like you've been waiting for me to come to every party huh?"

"Maybe"

Changbin removed Felix's legs on his waist before throwing the elder on the bed, making him groan as soon as his back touched the bed.

"Fuck you"

"I'm doing the fuck baby girl"

Felix eyes widened with what he heard, "What?"

"Baby, I am your daddy isn't it just right to call you my baby girl huh?" Changbin said as he went near the bed, near Felix to be exact.

Felix tensed up as Changbin grabbed his thigh, trying to caress them, making his already painful erection more painful than how it is now. "Y-yes... it's fined... just... please"

"Please what baby girl?" Changbin smirked, "You got a mouth to use, so speak up"

"Please... fuck me"

"Gladly"

Felix almost screamed when Changbin pulled his feet, making him slide down closer to him.

"Let's take this off baby girl" Changbin said, pointing out Felix's tight jeans that is surely showing his curves.

Felix nodded and started to undress and as much as he was confident to show his curves, someone looking at his naked lower body is making him embarrassed so he hid his face behind both of his palms.

"Why are you shy? You look so pretty" Changbin said as he tried to take Felix's hands away from his face, "Please show me, I want to look at you"

"I'm shy"

"Don't be... you're the prettiest Felix hyung... don't hide" Changbin reassured him and with that, Felix let Changbin move his hands away from his face, "You don't need to hide, you're pretty... really beautiful"

Felix felt his face blushed as soon as Changbin said that, making his dick twitch on excitement too. "W-what are we going to do now?"

Changbin smirked as his hands started to trail Felix's bare thighs, making the elder squirm with the feeling of being touched, "You're sensitive aren't you?" he smiled as he continued to move his hands upward.

"C-changbin-ah..."

"What were you supposed to call me baby girl?" Changbin asked as his hand reached Felix's cute pink cock.

Felix gulped because Changbin stopped before he could reach his dick, "D-daddy please... touch me"

Changbin smiled as he continued where he stopped, his hand wrapped around the shaft of Felix's cock and started to stroke it. Felix let out a cute whine as soon as he felt the sensation of getting his cock touched with those bare, rough hand of Changbin.

"D-daddy... please... more" Felix whined as he arched his back on the bed, trying to contain himself from moaning loader.

"Patience baby girl, patience" Changbin said before his hand left Felix's cock and started to move lower, "Spread your legs widely baby girl, let daddy see that pretty hole of yours"

Felix did what he was told, legs spreading widely. Being a dancer and a flexible one is useful in times like this, he made sure that Changbin could take a better view of his hole.

"You're so wet for daddy huh?" Changbin's index finger poked Felix's hole causing him to moan, "So... pink... so fresh and wet for me"

"Fi-fill me up.. please... I need you" Felix cried as Changbin's finger started to enter him... "Fuck... please... do it already"

Changbin smirked before pushing his finger deep inside Felix's hole, he saw Felix almost screamed but hid it by biting on his left hand. "Don't hide your moans baby girl, let me hear you. Let everyone how Felix, a senior, is getting satisfied by his junior"

Doing what he was told to do, Felix moved his hands away from his mouth and started to moan as Changbin started to move his finger inside of him.

"You're so wet... I didn't even need to use a lube" Changbin laughed and inserted another finger inside.

"Ah fuck... daddy" Felix cried again as he bit his lower lip, trying to hide the pain.

"Felix-ah... you like this don't you? Getting penetrated by your junior. I think I can make you cum just by using my fingers. Don't you think?" Changbin said

The fact that Changbin called him just by his name knowing he was a hyung is making him feel low, he felt degraded that someone younger than him is calling him names when he was older... but why does he get more turned on?

"But as much as I want to do that, I want you to cum with my dick and not my fingers. So get up and do what you have to do" Changbin said as he removed his fingers inside Felix and stood up, removing all of his clothes and lied down on the bed.

Felix gulped as he saw Changbin's dick, it's not that long... the length is just average but the girth... it was something Felix knew he wouldn't be able to handle easily.

"Surprised?" Changbin smirked before taking his cock and making it move, "Look baby girl, he's waving at you. Waiting for you to come and meet him, now what are you doing?"

Felix crawled closer to Changbin and his hand automatically went on Changbin's cock, trying to measure its thickness using his hand which he failed. His small hand could only touch three-fourth (3/4) of Changbin's cock.

"Fuck... your hands are so hot..." Changbin moaned

Gulping his saliva, Felix started to stroke Changbin's dick before leaning towards it. He gathered some of his saliva on his mouth and spat it on Changbin's dick, making it easier for him to stroke. He could hear Changbin's breathe going deeper as he fastened his pace, he leaned forward and tried to take Changbin on his mouth.

"F-fuck" Changbin groaned and grabbed Felix's hair, helping him to go lower slowly.

Felix adjusted his mouth before taking Changbin as a whole, he couldn't believe he could do that. His lips touching the base of his cock while his nose is getting itchy as it touches Changbin's pubic hair. He kept his adjustment and started to bob his head, trying to reach the base everytime and when he does, Changbin lets out a moan whenever he deep-throated him.

"Damn baby... you're so good fuck"

Changbin kept on praising Felix on how good he was taking his cock but Felix is slowly getting tired and his mouth is starting to hurt so he pulled away, making the younger groan in disappointment. He slowly moved upwards and went to kiss Changbin. Changbin answered the kisses even though Felix just sucked him off, he could taste some of his precum but that doesn't matter to him anymore. The mere fact that he is going to have sex with his long-time crush is enough to set aside the disgust of tasting his precum.

Of course, Changbin has a crush on Felix ever since but let's talk about that on the ending.

"Let me ride your thighs" Felix said when he pulled away, he didn't bother taking a yes from Changbin and immediately sat in between his legs, "F-uck"

Changbin couldn't believe what he was seeing, all this time Felix is the usual innocent ball of sunshine everyone wants to befriend with and now he was seeing the same guy riding his thighs, all messed up.

"Da-daddy" Felix arched his back until his hands reached the younger's knees to keep his balance and started to ride Changbin's thighs.

It was a whole new feeling to the both of them, their dicks are touching each other as Felix rode Changbin's thighs.

"This is so good... so... fuck" Felix said as he eventually leaned forward and placed a kiss on Changbin's lips. "I... I'm loving this so much"

"Me too Felix, me too" Changbin answered and placed his hands on the elder's waist and helped him ride his thighs easier, "Fuck... you look so good Felix... riding my thighs... you looks so pretty messed up baby"

It went on quite a while and Changbin was getting tired of it already.

"I am not going to make you cum just by riding my thighs baby girl" he said before he pulled Felix and changed their position, "On all fours, now"

Felix crawled on the bed, spreading his legs, ass facing Changbin. "P-please... daddy... fill me up"

"You only call me daddy when you need to get filled huh?" Changbin's fingers went on Felix's hole and drew circles on it, "Look at this pretty tight hole waiting to get fucked. You're just a slut aren't you Felix?"

"P-please... I need you Changbin-ah... please... fuck me already" Felix cried and tried to wiggle his ass but got a slap on it in return "A-ahh"

"I won't fuck you until you tell me what are you, who you belong to and what you're supposed to call me. Understood?" Changbin said as he gave Felix's ass another slap. His hands leaving marks on the elder's skin.

Felix gulped and waited for Changbin to fuck him but the younger didn't. He was waiting.

"Time's ticking baby girl" Changbin whispered

"D-daddy..." Felix cried as he tried to make some words, "P-please... daddy... fuck me... fuck this little slut of yours... I am your whore, I'm your slut so please... fill me up. I need you so bad"

"Easy isn't it?" Changbin gave him another slap on the ass before positioning himself, "This tight hole of yours is waiting to get fucked baby girl... just how much would you want me to fuck you to be able to call yourself a slut?"

"I need you so bad... daddy... please fuck me. I need your cock inside me now please." Felix cried once again as he felt the tip of Changbin's cock touching his hole, "F-fuck..."

"Are you clean or do we need to use a condom?"

"I'm clean... please... just do it"

"You seem impatient now" Changbin said as he slowly inserted his cock on Felix's hole, "Da-damn that's too tight... so good... I wish you could see how your ass is slowly eating my dick"

Felix buried his face on one of the pillows, trying to stop himself from screaming as Changbin enters him slowly.

"I told you to not hide your noise, didn't I?" Changbin asked and Felix nodded, "If you're going to keep hiding them I will not fuck you" he said and started to remove his dick inside Felix's hole

"N-no please... don't... just fuck me.. please" Felix pleaded and moved away from the pillows.

Changbin smiled, "Just look at how submissive you are Felix" he said and thrusted deep inside Felix.

"Fuck!" Felix screamed as he felt Changbin inside him as a whole, without warning. His eyes started to get watery because of what Changbin did.

"You wanted this didn't you? I don't fuck slowly baby girl, I fuck really hard" and without any more comments, Changbin started to fuck Felix even if the elder haven't adjusted that much.

"F-fuck... Chang—daddy that hurts... so bad... please... slow down" Felix cried and his body collapsed on the bed.

Changbin seemed to soften because of the elder's plea so he slowed down and turned Felix around without removing his dick and saw that Felix was crying. "I'm sorry" he leaned down and caressed Felix cheek

"I-it hurts..." Felix cried harder but also melted on Changbin's touch "C-changbin-ah... please... let me adjust first"

"Sure hyung" Changbin thrusted deeper so that Felix could adjust but didn't move and leaned forward to give Felix a kiss.

Their lips started to move as one again, despite Felix crying because of the pain he was feeling down there, he couldn't help himself but to answer Changbin's kisses. He felt Changbin's fingers playing with his nipples which helped him ease the pain.

"I'm sorry" Changbin said as he pulled away

Felix didn't answer.

Changbin sighed before giving the elder another kiss as he trailed down on his jawline, softly placing kisses until he reached his neck. Felix couldn't help himself but to arc his back and grasp on Changbin's hair as he reached his neck.

"C-changbin I think you can move now" he said before Changbin could even reach his nipples

"Are you sure?" Felix nodded, "I'll go slower, tell me if you want me to go faster okay baby girl?" he said as he left a soft kiss on Felix's nipple

As Changbin said, he really moved slower and gentle than what he did earlier, it still stings but it was bearable, thanks to his fingers that are playing with Felix's nipples which gave him pleasure too.

"Da-daddy" Felix wanted more, Felix got used to Changbin's thickness and is now wanting more than what the younger was giving to him. He wrapped his arms around Changbin's neck and pulled him into a kiss, "You—you can go faster now"

"As you wish baby girl" he smiled before positioning himself better and started to thrust faster inside Felix, "F-Fuck you're so tight"

"So—so good... fuck... harder please... deeper... your cock is filling me up so well... shit" Felix moaned and turned his head around, not knowing what direction to face.

"Your hole is taking me so good, sucking me deep... Felix ahh" Changbin groaned and goes faster.

Sweats are visible despite the room being airconditioned, the only sound you could hear inside the room are their moans and the sound of their skin touching each other. Changbin lowered his head and kissed Felix again which was answered back. They exchanged kisses hungrily as if they weren't kissing each other earlier.

Disappointment was shown on Felix's face when Changbin stopped thrusting and pulled away from their kiss, "Why?"

"Ride me?" Changbin suggested and Felix eagerly nodded, he wanted to ride Changbin's cock and not just his thighs, "Good, so good for me baby girl"

Changbin moved away and lied down on the bed once again and Felix positioned himself above Changbin, he held on the younger's cock and tried to shoot it on his hole and when he did he slowly slid down, trying to adjust once again with the help of Changbin's hands.

"F-fuck" Felix cried as he successfully took Changbin inside of him, he sat down for a second trying to adjust.

"Move whenever you're ready baby" Changbin reassured him.

He started to move, his hands moved up and grabbed Changbin's shoulders, maintaining his balance. "So- so good.. fuck Changbin-ah"

"Daddy" Changbin corrected as he grabbed Felix's waist and helped him move faster.

Riding Changbin's thighs is good but riding his cock is in a whole new different level. Felix cried harder whenever Changbin's cock hit his prostate. "F-fuck... that feels so good"

"Yeah, you feels so good baby girl" he said, "Grab my hand" he commanded

Felix did, "Are you close already?'

"Yeah"

"Cum inside me"

Changbin's eyes widened with the request but he wanted it too, "Sure baby girl, just hold on to my hand and let me show you what I can do" he winked

Felix intertwined their fingers and let Changbin handle his weight, Changbin fixed his position, his feet touching the bed and his legs spread widely to be able to do what he was going to do.

"Ready?" Felix nodded.

Slowly, Changbin started to thrust until it got faster and faster, until it seems like he was drilling Felix's hole.

Felix didn't know what to do, he wanted to keep his balance by grabbing on Changbin's thighs but Changbin was firm on holding his hands.

"Fu-fuck... daddy... so fast... so good" he whined as Changbin drilled him, fucking him like there's no tomorrow. He felt Changbin removed their intertwined fingers and grabbed on Felix's thighs as he started to thrust again.

"Fu-fuck... Felix, baby I'm cumming, I'm almost there" Changbin moaned as he went faster.

Felix started to stroke his dick, wanting to release at the same time as Changbin. Changbin was hitting his prostate so good and he knew he was also about to cum, "Cum with me... please... daddy"

Changbin nodded, "Sure baby girl" and thrusted even deeper and faster, and within a few thrust Felix moaned as he felt Changbin bury his cock deep inside Felix, shooting his load deep inside Felix's hole. Felix also came, squirting his cum on Changbin's stomach, some even went on his neck.

Exhaustion hit Felix and he collapsed above Changbin, not minding his cum getting in contact with his stomach too. He felt Changbin remove his dick inside of him and something flowing down from his hole, he knew it was Changbin's cum so he didn't bother checking.

"Th-that was the greatest fuck I had" Changbin exclaimed as his fingers reached Felix's hair and played with it. Felix hummed with the touch and snuggled on Changbin's neck.

"You're some kind of a monster in bed, Changbin-ah" Felix commented and laughed as he buried his face again.

Changbin took Felix's hand and intertwined their fingers without moving away from each other. "You know... if you want to cuddle, we should really wash up"

"Later daddy... let's stay like this for awhile" Felix said and planted a kiss on Changbin's neck.

Changbin chuckled with the ticklish feeling he felt, "Don't do that or I might get hard again"

"That's kinda the point" Felix giggled as he started humping Changbin's stomach

Changbin's hand moved on Felix's ass and tried to stop him from moving, "I was so tired from the game earlier, we can have another round tomorrow but let's just have one round for tonight okay?"

"Hmp" Felix pouted

There was a moment of silence in between them so Changbin initiated the talk, "Did you know that I had a crush on you ever since you were a sophomore?"

Felix giggled, "Sophomore? Then that means you were a freshman when you developed feelings for me?" Changbin nodded and Felix felt that, "So you were interested to me ever since and you've never really tried to make a move? Yuck"

"Hey, how am I supposed to make a move when you're older than me? That'll make me feel shy" Changbin confessed and he felt Felix smile, "I'm glad I saw you at the game earlier with Jisung hyung"

"You saw me with Jisung earlier at the game?"

"Yeah... I mean, that's why I kept flexing my arms even though I don't do that often" he said and laughed because of how absurd it was

"Hmm? Trying to get me with your arms? It did work actually, I got turned on when you started showing your biceps and armpit" Felix said, "I knew I wanted to get a piece of you when the time comes, didn't know I'll have you tonight"

"I'm glad I wore that sleeveless jersey then" Changbing chuckled, "I like you so much Lee Felix"

"I'm only here for a fuck but I find you attractive and I like you too so" Felix looked up and met Changbin's stares, "Court me first hmp"

Changbin got up and prepared himself, "Of course Hyung... I'll court you, but let's still fuck okay?" Felix nodded, Changbin stood up "I'm going to wash first, or do you want to come with me? Every guest room has a bathtub so..."

"Sure... go first and make sure the water's warm. I'll follow you" Changbin nodded and walked to the bathroom, Felix instantly took his phone from his pants on the floor and opened their messenger

**_"Hey what's up?"_ **

_"Fuck I'm glad you're alive? I knew both of you are going to be missing once the party almost ends - Jeongin"_

**_"Wait what do you mean? Both of us?"_ **

_"You aren't the only one who got laid tonight bitch – Jisung"_

**_"Seems like we got a piece of our boys tonight?"_ **

_"Yeah... I'm glad there are so many rooms in this house – Jisung"_

**_"Right"_ **

He giggled before putting his phone down on the bed and went straight to the bathroom, "Here I come... daddy~" he hummed as he saw Changbin on the bathtub already.

*******


End file.
